


Hospitals, Coffee, and Love Confessions

by Kiersat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 7, Awkward Flirting, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiersat/pseuds/Kiersat
Summary: This takes place after season 7 when they're all in the hospital. Keith and Lance have conversations at 3 am over coffee. An awkward love confession ensues.





	Hospitals, Coffee, and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late with this. I had most of this written right after season seven dropped and just stopped writing on it? idk but I finished it now. haha hope y'all enjoy.

It had been a couple of days since the Voltron Paladins had defeated Sendak and the Quintessence stealing robeast. Keith was lying in his hospital bed and had staring at the ceiling for a while now. It was well past two in the morning by now but he couldn't seem to sleep. His mind wouldn't shut off about everything that had happened to them all. Getting captured by Sendak, the earth almost being destroyed, the strange robeast that attacked them, and then the Atlas. He still couldn't get over how massive the Atlas had turned out to be. He was sure they wouldn't make it out alive, but here they are against all odds. Bruised and beaten but still alive.

The Red, now Black, Paladin heard a soft snore from next to him. He looked over to see his mother sleeping soundly on a cot that was definitely to small for her anyway. In the corner of the room was Kolivan as well. Asleep sitting up in a chair, arms crossed over his chest as he slept soundly. Not even making a sound. They had been both worried in their own way. Both acting like concerned parents. Keith wasn't going to lie, he was kind of enjoying it.

Keith had decided that if he couldn't get to sleep he was just going to get up and walk around some. Better than just lying there. He had done this many times before on the castle ship when his mind wouldn't stop. Tonight would be the same. The only difference is this is the garrison, not the castle. Also he would have to sneak out which he hasn't done since he was little. 

So he uncovered himself from the hospital sheats as quietly as he could. Then he maneuvered around and slipped his legs over the bed and slowly got up and planted his feet on the ground. Successfully not making a sound. When he lifted himself from the bed it made a small sound of pressure relief and Keith froze for a moment. The half-galra looked behind him to see that the other two galra hadn't moved and were still asleep. He let out a silent sigh of relief and began to walk to the door. 

Getting to and out the door was the easy part. Keith was light on his feet now thanks to the rigorous training with the Blade. He padded his way over to the already ajar door and slipped out undetected. Normally he would be a little peeved that someone left his door open, but it made his sneaky get away that much easier so he didn't mind much. 

Keith didn't quite know where he was going. It was always a small sorts of adventure when he did this on the castle ship. He was sure he had almost explored all of it. Now he was in a new but almost familiar place. It was nice having something new to do. The half-galra always did enjoy exploring. 

The Black Paladin was about to turn right down another hallway when he smelt a delicious smell that he hadn't smelled in some time now. The smell of coffee. Who would be making coffee at almost three in the morning. It was baffling. So he did what any impulsive person would do. He followed his nose in the direction of the smell. Keith needed to know who this three AM coffee fiend was. 

As he went on the smell of coffee only got stronger. A sure indicator that he was going the right way. Keith rounded a corner and that's when he saw a light coming out of an opening down the hall. It didn't look like a normal doorway from where he was, a little larger. As he got closer he noticed that it was a small lounge area. The closer he got he could see a small round table with two chairs, and a vending machine. 

Once he got to the threshold of the lounge he could see the rest of the room. It was nice and quaint. Next to the vending machine was a soda machine right next to it. It's natural counterpart. On the other side of the room across from the machines was a sitting area with two small loveseat sized couches with a equally small coffee table between them. 

Stretching all along the back wall were counters with matching cabinets above them. To the far right side of the room was a fridge tucked between the wall and counter. The sitting area was way nicer that Keith had initially thought, and was beginning to this this was just a break area for the nursing staff. It made since since he was far off from his room any way. The Black Paladin did have to take several twists and turns to get here. Even a flight of stairs.

After taking in the room Keith finally found out who was making three AM coffee.The culprit had familiarly long limbs and a soft coco brown skin the leader of Voltron would recognize anywhere. Someone whom he was proud to call his second in command. 

The Blue, now Red, Paladin had yet to notice his team leader. To busy going though every coffee cup it seemed. Trying to find the perfect one to fit his mood probably.

“So you're the one making coffee at this ungodly hour.” Keith practically bellowed in a teasing tone. Lance let out a small sound of surprise and almost dropped the mug he was holding on the floor. Luckily he composed himself quickly now holding said cup in a death grip as he turned around to see who had just scared him half to death. 

Once Lance whipped around he saw a smug looking Keith standing in the entryway with his arms crossed over his chest he said, “Oh my god Keith, you almost gave me a heart attack!”giving his leader a halfhearted glare for good measure. The Black Paladin only laughed and walked over to the Red Paladin. The Cuban turned away from Keith and put away the mug he almost dropped continuing his search. “So what are you doing here? I thought I would be the only one up at this hour.”

“Couldn't sleep” The half-galra said amatterafactly while he jumped to sit on the counter next to Lance. “When to walk it off but then I smelt coffee being made and just had to know the maniac behind it.”

“Har Har” Lance mocked, still searching for the perfect mug “I actually couldn't sleep either.” There is a small silence that falls between them both as Lance settles on a plain mug with a bible verse on it. Not the type of mug Keith thought he would pick.

“What? To excited planning thing with your family?”

“You would think that, but no.” His eyes were down cast staring off into the empty mug he had chosen. The blue eyes of the cuban looked far off in a thought of his own. He squeezed his lips together in a tight line and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Internally debating with himself about opening up to Keith. Lance ultimately decided to trust him again. “I… I actually had a nightmare. It woke me up and I could get back to sleep.” He confesses. At this moment the coffee maker dings done, both boy ignore it.

“Oh” Keith says. He's still not very good with words, but he did help Hunk out earlier. The half-galra was sure he could help Lance now. Or at least he was going to try to. “Do you wanna talk about it.” he offered awkwardly. 

Lance looked over to his Team Leader with a sort of sadness and hurt in his eyes. “In the dream” he began “We were fighting this baddy together like old times. Just me and you. Somehow he got away and it was my fault. You… You had some pretty harsh things to say and I…” the cubain trails off at the end staring at the now done pot of coffee. He didn't know what else to say. Ever since Keith came back he's still felt this distance between them. Their team work hadn't seemed falter, still working together better than ever, but their carefully nurtured friendship seemed to fading. “I just… Keith?” Lance lifts his stair and looks the half-galra directly in the eyes. Ocean blues meet deep purples. Saddened eyes meet concerned ones. “Is everything ok between us?” It's a question the boy has been holding in since Keith had left for the Blade of Marmora. 

The Black Paladin was in awe at his Right Hand. “Of course everything is ok between us” He spoke. He trusted Lance with his life, with the team, with everything. The half-galra didn't know why Lance would be feeling these things. The Cuban was supposed to be all smiles and one liners. Filled the sunshine and rainbow bits right? If this was the way he really felt then Keith felt absolutely horrible for not noticing sooner. He thought he had gotten pretty good at reading people but Lance was just better at masking those feeling. Apparently way better than everyone thought. “Why wouldn't everything be ok between us?” He had meant to ask that in a stronger tone but it came out smaller and gentle.

“It just- Well-” Lance groans at himself not being able to find the words “I don't know.” He says giving up on trying to find the perfect set of words. 

“Lance…” Keith says at he reaches over to put a comforting hand on the Red Paladins shoulder. Hoping this would relax him to calm down. It didn't. 

“You know what let's forget about this.” Lance says in a rush. He quickly grabs the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug. “I know this isn't your thing and I shouldn't be unloading this all on you. So let's forget about it.” Not thinking he takes a sip of the black coffee and immediately regrets his decision. He lets out a noise of displeasure while sticking his tongue out of good measure. Keith lets out a small huff of a laugh.

“You know” He says while he walks over to the fridge “I want to help. That's what friends do right?” The half-galra opened and rummages through the fridge until he finds an already opened bottle of French Vanilla creamer. He places the creamer next to a slightly shocked Lance and begins to look through the cabinets for the sugar. “So fix up your coffee and we can sit down and talk about this.” Placing the sugar next to Lance as well he gives him a soft but sure smile.

“Alright” the Cuban says in a small voice, slowly fixing his coffee to perfection. French Vanilla wasn't his number one choice but it would do. 

Keith grabs a mug with a old grandmother and a cat with some sort of snarky saying on it and also fixes himself a cup of coffee but leaves his black. He loved coffee but being poor and living out in the desert made things complicated. He had to give up sugar and creamer because of the cost so he just got used to the taste of black coffee.

They both walk over to the small table, all the while Lance playfully judges Keith for his choice in black coffee. They sit and drink their mugs of liquid gold, and Lance tells Keith all the things that happened to himself while the half-galra was gone with the Blade. From the collisions with Shiro, to the Omega shield incident, and a brief mention of how he felt when Keith left the team. By the end of it both mugs were empty and it was almost 5 in the morning. 

The Black Paladin felt awful for the things Lance had to go though. He must have felt so alone, and Keith didn't know what to say. “I'm so sorry Lance.” he ended up saying. He reached across the table and took Lances hand in his own. A small unnoticed blush worked it's was across the Red Paladins face. “I thought leaving would be good for you. You wouldn't have to worry about your place on the team, but I guess I was wrong and just made it worse.” Keith's eyes were down cast on their joined hands. 

“I… Thank you Keith, that actually means a lot coming from you.” Lance could feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach at this point. So he let himself indulge and squeezed Keiths hand ever so slightly. The half-galra hadn't looked up to see the small smile on Lance face matching the one he had on his own. Once Keith realized what was happening and what he had done panic took over. He quickly tore his hand away from Lances. The Cuban letting out a small surprised gasp as it happened. 

“I'm sorry!” He said in a rush “I didn't mean to uh… I mean I did kind of- but like now” He began to ramble while a stunned Lance sat across from him. Keith's whole face lit up red as he just kept talking and could stop. It was as if the damned up feelings he had for Lance were rushing out and he just didn't know how to stop it. “It's just you're so cute and-and so outgoing.” He really couldn't stop.

Lance's brain was finally processing what poor Keith was saying and let out a laugh. Effectively stopping the Black Paladins rambling. “Keith buddy, are you trying to say that you.. uh like me?” He said blushing even more now but with a small shy smile in his face. Secretly hoping the Black Paladin would say yes, because he to did have feelings for his leader. After the battle with Sendak, Lance put this stupid rivalry between Keith and himself behind him and finally came to terms with the festering feeling he had for the other man.

“Oh, uh yeah.. I-I do… like you… that is.” Overcome with embarrassment Keith lays his head on the table and crosses his arms over said head. Hoping that by some miracle of God that this was a dream and he hadn't just confessed to the guys he's like for so long in the lamest of ways. He wanted it to a be little less awkward for one. Then he feels a light feathered touch of fingers combing through his hair and a bubbly laugh after.

“Awe don't feel embarrassed Mullet, I really like you too.” He said with a soft of caring, compassion, and love in his voice. With that being said Keith lifts his head no longer feeling the need to hide to see a love struck Lance. Any thoughts of rejection quickly and quietly washed away as he looks into the eyes of probably the most beautiful boy in the entire universe. So open and honest, truthful in his statement. 

Keith was in awe again of the boy that sat in front of him. Completely taken by the bright smile that adorned Lances face in the moment. He would never forget it. The Black Paladin may have thought this was a lame way to confess earlier but seeing the look on the Cubans face made it the perfect moment. Keith smiled as wide as lance now and began to laugh. “Oh my god. I can't believe we just confessed like that. It was so much better in my head.”

The Red Paladin just giggled at what Keith had said “I thought it was perfect. Well for us anyway.”

The half-galra humed in affermeration “I guess you're right.” he says as he reaches out to hold Lance hand again. 

“So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend and stuff?” Lance askes shyly. His grip on Keith's hand tightens ever so slightly.

“Depends on the ‘stuff’” the Black Paladin teases. 

The Cuban doesn't miss a beat about to verbally list out all possible pet names for his now boyfriend, but the nurse that walked through the entryway was a little faster on the drawl. “Lance McClain and Keith Kogane. Do you both know how long we've been looking for you.” she says in an almost disappointed tone “You're mothers are worried sick and half the nursing staff has been looking for you.” She walks over an makes both of them stand and practically starts moving them back to their rooms. “We need to get you both back to your rooms. You're not well enough to be out of bed this soon.” the nurse keeps talking and complaining to them both but the boys just tune her out.

“I guess we'll just have to finish this conversation some other time, hu Mullet.” intertwining his fingers with Keiths as he speaks. 

The half-galra grips his new boyfriends hand securely in his own. “I bet we could find a way to sneak away again.”

Lance chuckles “You know we will.” he shoots a suggestive wink at Keith who only blushes in response. This was only the beginning of their relationship, and no matter what Haggar or the universe would throw at them they would both alway have each other back now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like slightly embarrassed by this story so don't judge me to much! It got so sappy at the end or maybe that's just me. If you like it leave kudos and comments. They give me life and the will to write! Come stalk me on Tumble @kiersat if you want to.


End file.
